looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lloyd Vaughan
Lloyd Lincoln Vaughan I (January 2, 1909 - May 19, 1988) was an American animator known for his work at Warner Bros. Cartoons under the supervision of Chuck Jones. Starting in 1935 as an inbetweener, he became an animator in 1944 under Jones, and animated for him until the studio's brief closure in 1953. In 1966, he reunited with Jones at MGM Animation/Visual Arts, and would continue to animate for Jones until his death. Looney Works * 8 Ball Bunny * Awful Orphan * Baby Buggy Bunny * Bear Feat * A Bear for Punishment * The Bee-Deviled Bruin * Beep, Beep * Bewitched Bunny * The Bugs Bunny Road-Runner Movie * Bully for Bugs * Bunny Hugged * The Cats Bah * Caveman Inki * Cheese Chasers * Chow Hound * Claws for Alarm * Daffy Dilly * Daffy Duck's Thanks-for-Giving Special * Dog Gone South * Don't Give Up the Sheep * Drip-Along Daffy * Duck Amuck * Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century * Duck! Rabbit, Duck! * The Ducksters * The Eager Beaver * Fair and Worm-er * Fast and Furry-ous * A Feather in His Hare * Feed the Kitty * For Scent-imental Reasons * Forward March Hare * Freeze Frame * Fresh Airedale * Frigid Hare * From A to Z-Z-Z-Z * Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z * Going! Going! Gosh! * The Good Egg (Mr. Hook) * Hair-Raising Hare * Hare Conditioned * Hare Tonic * Haredevil Hare * The Hasty Hare * Homeless Hare * A Hound for Trouble * House Hunting Mice * Hush My Mouse * The Hypo-Chondri-Cat * In the Aleutians – Isles of Enchantment * Inki at the Circus * It's Murder She Says * Kiss Me Cat * Little Beau Pepé * Little Orphan Airedale * Long-Haired Hare * Lumber Jack-Rabbit * Mississippi Hare * Mouse Wreckers * Mouse-Warming * Much Ado About Nutting * My Bunny Lies over the Sea * My Little Duckaroo * No Buddy Atoll * Often an Orphan * Operation: Rabbit * Past Perfumance * A Pest in the House * Punch Trunk * Quentin Quail * Rabbit Fire * Rabbit Hood * Rabbit of Seville * Rabbit Punch * Rabbit Seasoning * Ready.. Set.. Zoom! * Roughly Squeaking * Scaredy Cat * The Scarlet Pumpernickel * Scent-imental over You * Secrets of the Caribbean * Spies * Terrier-Stricken * Two's a Crowd * Water, Water Every Hare * The Wearing of the Grin * What's Brewin', Bruin? * Wild over You * You Were Never Duckier * Zipping Along Other Works * The New Adventures of Huckleberry Finn (1968) * The Adventures of Gulliver (1968) * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (1969) * Here Comes the Grump (1969) * The Pink Panther Show (1969) * Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! (1971) * Laff-A-Lympics (1977) * Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back!!) (1980) * The Pink Panther in: Pink at First Sight (1981) * Is This Goodbye, Charlie Brown? (1983) * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show (1983, 1 episode) * Garfield's Halloween Adventure (1985) * Garfield in Paradise (1986) * Garfield Goes Hollywood (1987) * A Garfield Christmas Special (1987) * Madeline: the original special (1988) * Madeline's Christmas (1990) Category:Animators Category:Deceased Category:1909 Births Category:1988 Deaths Category:Looney Tunes Animators Category:Real People